coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8624 (24th April 2015)
Plot A pensive and worried Gail prepares for her wedding. She’s upset as Audrey has phoned to say she’s poorly and won’t be able to make the service. Sharif suggests to Roy that they offer to take Cathy's allotment patch off her hands. Michael is nervous as he rewrites his wedding speech. Sally is annoyed at some artistic graffiti that's been painted on the side of No.4 and vows to find who is responsible. Maria gets the women's hair ready. Sinead tells Chesney and Beth that if her physio session goes well today, she'll be allowed home. Chesney feels uncomfortable with the bond that's developed between Sinead and Sam Hayden. Jenny takes Jack out for the day. Luke sees Andy and punches him in the face, ordering him to stay away from Steph. A shocked Maria sees the altercation and Steph and Andy have to make up a story about him cheating on her. Maria is still furious with Luke though. Gail sets off for the wedding. Sinead's session goes well and she's delighted to be told she can go home. Andy spins Michael a tale that he walked into a lamppost but Steph tells Gail and David that Luke now knows Andy's secret. Michael makes a tearful speech to Gail before the wedding which includes the lyrics to Some Enchanted Evening. An annoyed Cathy overhears Roy and Sharif talking about taking over her allotment. Kevin and Tyrone go to see new garage client. When a woman compliments Jenny on Jack’s manners, Jenny thanks her, making out that Jack is her son. The service reaches the vows but Gail tells Michael she can't go through with it. Bitterly angry, he walks out of the room. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill Guest cast *Sam Hayden - Peter Mitchell *Neurosurgeon - Roger Ashton-Griffiths *Registrar - Beatrice Comins *Woman - Ann B. O'Brien Places *Coronation Street exterior *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Sinead's room and physio room *Weatherfield Register Office - Marriage room and foyer *Allotment Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *Location recording for Weatherfield Register Office took place at Ryecroft Hall in Audenshaw. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail despairs on her wedding day when Andy reveals that Luke knows about his double life; and Sinead is happy to hear she is ready to be discharged from hospital. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,380,000 viewers (11th place). Notable dialogue Norris Cole (about Michael Rodwell): "I wonder if he'll carry her over the threshold later or just jemmy an upstairs window" Category:2015 episodes